


Overdrive

by GummyBears28



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 done fucked up my tags again, Aftercare, But also, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Female Reader, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise, SO MUCH FLUFF, Safewords, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Reader, Subspace, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little bit, also, and also, and the boy can use it, briefly, droids be wilding, guess who does that lmao, if you will, seriously, so many pet names, sorry - Freeform, the boy goes off in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBears28/pseuds/GummyBears28
Summary: “Come now, Princess, you know that’s not how it works. You’re so close, Sweetheart. Why don’t you come for me?”“You ready for it, Baby?”
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly pilfered from a Steam Powered Giraffe song because seriously fuck titles
> 
> Also Connor owns my whole entire ass
> 
> Sorry mom

He’d put her on her hands and knees this time, burying his face between her thighs and going to town until she’d thoroughly coated both of them and the bed sheets in her fluids. 

He leaned back, rubbing two fingers against her opening and sliding them easily inside as she whined.

He stretched her quickly and efficiently, then smirked as he twisted his fingers directly into her sweet spot.

“That’s cheating,” she gasped, and Connor simply chuckled at her like the asshole she knew he could be.

“All’s fair in love and war, My Dear.”

His thumb reached to play with her clit, and she couldn’t hold back the cry it drew from her.

She could practically _feel_ him smirking as he worked her expertly, building her up to orgasm like it was his favorite pastime.

For all she knew, maybe it was.

She groaned as he pushed her over the edge, tossing her head back and pushing herself further onto his magical fingers.

Connor pulled them away as she came down, watching the line of slick stretching to keep them connected. He groaned, slipping those fingers into his mouth to suck them clean and leaning down to get a lick from the source for good measure, feeling her jerk into him.

He pushed her ass up higher, lining up with her dripping pussy.

“What’s your color, Sweetheart?”

“Green,” she sighed, then had all the air knocked from her as the tip of him pushed inside, stretching her open.

Connor planted his hands on her hips, pulling her back to take him to the hilt.

She whimpered, moving her hips back in a vain attempt to get him deeper.

And then he started thrusting, and her arms nearly gave out.

He started slowly, grinding in deep, then gradually sped up until he was slamming into her, hearing her gasp beautifully with each brush of his cock against her sweet spot. He could practically feel her floating higher and higher with each second that passed, could hear it in the way her voice pitched up, soft and breathy.

“Still okay, Sweetheart?” 

She whimpered at a particularly rough thrust, scrambling to find her thoughts.

“Very okay, Sir.”

With that he really started to fuck her in earnest, pulling sinful, sinful noises from her throat.

The hands on her hips pulled her back with every thrust, intensifying the pounding he was giving her, and she was close again already.

It was building far too quickly, and she felt like she would fall apart if it continued any longer. She shifted her weight to one hand, sliding the other back to his hip in an admittedly vain attempt to slow him.

Connor didn’t tolerate that for even a second, pinning one hand behind her back and then the other, forcing her to fall chest first onto the mattress and holding her wrists firmly with one hand, the other sliding up her back to hold her in place. He leaned in to follow it, sliding his hand farther up to take a firm grip in her hair.

He pushed forward to croon into her ear, “Come now, Princess, you know that’s not how it works. You’re so close, Sweetheart. Why don’t you come for me?”

His hand held her cheek firmly to the bed, and his words wrapped around her like thick, sweet honey.

She jerked in his hold, but his hands didn’t let her move far. She was forced to stay exactly where he put her as she was consumed by a burning inferno from the inside out. 

“ _Good girl_ ,” he groaned, though she could barely hear it through the rushing of her blood through her skull.

And he didn’t even slow. Connor fucked her right through it and well into overstimulation, uncaring of her twitching and whining underneath him. 

“God, too much, _please_.”

And yet she never said the magic word.

“You know my given name is just fine, Sweetheart,” Connor snarked, ever-sassy even as he was taking her to pieces, “But you know full well I won’t stop until I’m satisfied.

She was feeling weak and sated and he wasn’t even finished with her yet. That had no right making her as hot as it did.

All she could do was shake in his arms and take whatever he saw fit to give her, eyes rolling back and mouth hung dazedly open. Her voice strained, her throat hurt, all because she just couldn’t.stop.moaning.

She wished she had his cock to shut her up, but alas, he could not be in two places at once.

Hm.

Idea for next time, maybe.

His grip tightened around her wrists, and she figured she’d have pretty new bruises to poke at when she missed him. His thrusts got harder than she ever would have thought possible had she not known him, and with each one she was pushed forward until his hands pulled her back onto his cock. It was a bruising, harsh rhythm that had her reeling. Her control over her voice was all but nonexistent and she felt like she was on _fire_ , the best type of burning that only came from mindblowing sex.

Connor got noisier behind her, soft grunts and moans that let her know he was getting close. He leaned back to stand up straight on his knees, his grip on her hair pulling her face up from the mattress so she was left hanging there, under his thumb, at his mercy.

She couldn’t stop the shameful whine that pulled from her even if she tried.

The hand holding her wrists slid around her hip to find her clit, slick and swollen and sensitive, and latch onto it with his fingertips, rubbing it in slow, calculated circles.

She couldn’t do much more than cry out in his arms, wrists still folded obediently behind her back even though he’d let go of them. She whined as the hand in her hair tightened its grip, keyed-up and desperate for anything he decided he wanted to give her. 

His thrusts quickened as he got close and so did his fingers, jerking her shakily toward oblivion yet again.

She melted into his arms, soft and desperate and oh-so-sensitive, processing nothing but his solid form behind her, his perfect cock inside her, his hand on her and his hand in her hair and his heavy breathing and moaning circling around her like a warm blanket. She whimpered her way through another orgasm, sensitive to the point of pain and unable to do anything but shake apart there in his arms and patiently, reverently take everything he had to offer.

She clamped around him like a vice as he fucked her unrelentingly through it, and Connor groaned as he moved his hand from her clit to her hip.

He pushed her gently back down to the bed again, face first, and leaned forward over her, holding her steady as he unapologetically chased his own release. He moved faster and harder, railing her like she was the best fuck he’d ever have, using the hand on her hip to pull her back onto him.

“You ready for it, Baby?”

He was reduced to harsh panting, pounding her at _just_ the right angle to tear another orgasm out of her before she choked out a strained, fucked out “ _yes_ ” and he was gone.

Connor cried out as the bubble finally burst, slamming in and holding her there, hips thrusting in jerky little bursts to pump her full before his grip in her hair softened and he finally forced himself to pull out of her welcoming heat.

She whimpered as his cock left her, soon followed by a dribble of his come.

Connor groaned at the sight, taking a thumb and pushing it back through her aching opening.

He took a deep breath, soothing his overheating systems.

“How are you feeling, Sweetheart?”

She hummed, still floating somewhere up in the clouds.

“ _Good_.”

Connor corralled her into a nice, warm shower, guiding her under the water and letting her rest against him as he lathered shampoo through her hair and rinsed it out again, twisting it into weird shapes just to see her giggle. He went for the conditioner next, running it between his hands and working it through her hair.

She was more than happy to go along with whatever he wanted, content to let him take her weight and literally shower her in affection.

He was good at that.

Connor ran careful hands gently over every part of her he could reach, massaging away all the sweat and tension and making note of areas he may need to check for bruises in the morning.

Then he sighed and steeled himself for the least favorite part on both of their accounts.

He slipped a hand between her thighs, gently working a finger inside her to work out all the synthetic semen he could before it congealed and became a problem.

She whined in protest and he paused, looking her over and concluding that it was just the soreness, rather than something more worrying.

“I know, Honey,” he cooed, “but we need to get this out of you before it gets gross.”

She groaned, thumping her head into his shoulder. 

Well, as close to his shoulder as she could get, with their height difference.

“I know, I know,” he huffed through a laugh, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, “It’ll be over soon.”

He worked as quickly and gently as he could, and cleaned thoroughly between her folds for good measure before maneuvering her under the water to carefully rinse the conditioner from her hair.

He ran his fingers gently through the tangles, trying in vain to rinse away the hairs shedding onto his hands. Eventually he sighed, resigning himself to becoming the living equivalent of a pet grooming brush.

Connor awkwardly reached around her to turn off the tap, gently squeezing as much water from her hair as he could and picking her up. He deposited her on the bathroom floor and wrapped her up in a soft, fluffy towel, guiding her to sit on the toilet seat so he could get his own around his waist. He rummaged around in the cabinet for another to drape over her head and dry her hair with, giving a triumphant cry with a mission success.

She rested her forehead against his abdomen as he worked, and he bent to give it a little kiss. He dried her as well as he could and lifted her into his arms again, carrying her through the threshold to the bedroom and dressing her in her favorite aftercare pajamas- _they’re soft and fuzzy Connor don’t judge me!_ -tucking her into bed and bundling her up in blankets.

Connor wrestled with his own clothing and did a quick double check to make sure the water and painkillers were on the nightstand within easy reach for when she was more lucid, climbing under the covers to settle next to her. He let himself come down too, then, satisfied that she was well taken care of and safe, in his arms, where she belonged.

She practically gravitated toward his heat like he was the fucking sun, latching on like a little octopus.

_Huh_.

That could be her new nickname, if trying didn’t get him killed.

_Welcome home, my little octopus._

He could feel the killer right hook it would earn him already.

It would be worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote enough aftercare to be its own story months ago and pounded out 1.3k words of filthy smut to go with it in ten minutes this afternoon. Almost made the aftercare its own chapter but then was like fuck that and just smushed it all together
> 
> I regret nothing but also I regret everything


End file.
